The New Daughter of Eve
by Haley Cullen
Summary: Based off of the movie, a romance story about Peter and an OC character. Just snippets from the movie and a storyline, might be continued. Very exciting! I swear it's good, give it a try! Lemons!


**Okay, for my faithful fanfiction readers, this goes out to you. I am neither dead nor brutally injured, I am still alive! I am just having difficulty starting up my writing again. It started with writer's block which eventually turned into laziness. But I swear to you all that I am forcing myself back into the habit so expect more chapters. I sincerely apologize for such a long wait and I hope you forgive me! In the meantime for the wait on new chapters, here is a little something extra. **

**I had a random dream one night. I was watching the second Chronicles of Narnia movie and ended up dreaming about it. And for those of you who have read my infamous lemon stories, I have a very good mind for the naughty *wink wink*. So I am going to write down my dream but construct a storyline around it to make it interesting and not just a bunch of randomness. It is going to be bits and pieces of the story, but if it gains popularity I will construct it into a full story (If I can think of a way to continue the storyline). So enough of my rambling, enjoy! Lemonade also!**

_**Please Read, Important!**__**: Just for the sake of it being more well-known, easier to remember, and for those who haven't even read the books but would still like to read this story, this fanfic will be based on the movie Prince Caspian instead of the actual book. The story centers around Peter (Because he is awesome :D) and a female OC character. The POV being from the OC character. This is mainly a romance fic, hence the lemon, and I hope you enjoy it! The story starts out where the Narnia children are in the train station just to speed things along.**_

_**Again, this is based off of a dream, I am not following original ages or timelines etc. The story is going to jump around a lot.**_

**Disclaimer: The only character I own in this story is Kathleen/Julie, my character. All others are not mine!**

**-----**

1: The First Day

I dropped myself down onto the bench beside the train tracks. Another long stay at some new boring school. Joy. I sighed and hugged my school jacket tighter around myself. My aunt Lauren had reminded me of keeping warm until I arrived to the school. Being of poor health, it was easy to catch a cold and have that turn into something serious. Ever since my parents died in a traffic accident, of all things, my good health had gone downhill. Now I was being shipped off to yet another boarding school since my aunt and uncle moved around so often.

I closed my eyes. I wanted to take a deep breath to calm myself, but the air in here stank. I decided it was easier to suffocate.

Only a moment or two had to have passed before shouting was heard further down the tracks toward the stairwell. It was only a few voices at first but it slowly started to build until it sounded like a full-blown riot had broken out. I opened my eyes and looked toward the stairs. People were running past me and joining a large crown that had circled something. Everyone was shouting and chanting 'Fight!' Oh, I wonder what was going on.

I sat up straighter on the bench, my curiosity peaking as the shouts became more frenzied. A small grin slowly started to light my face. This fight sounded like something worth watching, it sounded exciting enough.

I stood up and ran over to the circle only to immediately find myself disappointed. One, the crowd was so tightly packed with people trying to get a better look at the fight that I couldn't get myself through even if I tried. I was much too puny to push my way through. Two, the guards that were patrolling the station ran up and started to break up the fight.

I heaved a sigh, angry that I wasn't able to see any of the action.

"Act your age!" I heard a man say scornfully. All of a sudden, I was suddenly knocked into, bowled to the ground. With a small scream, I hit the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you," I voice tried to apologize. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. It was a blonde haired boy, like me with mine cropped short, that had knocked into me. His clothes and hair were tousled, his school jacket hanging off of his arm. "Are you all right?" he asked, concern on his face mingled with some kind of annoyance or anger. I assumed he must have been involved in the fight somehow. I would rather not ask in case he turned out to be one of those wild boys.

"No, it's all right, I'm fine. Just startled a little," I said, trying to pick myself off the ground, finally achieving it. The truth was I had hit my knee pretty hard and was definitely feeling it. But he was very handsome and to tell the truth, I was a little shy and embarrassed to be talking to him.

"Look what you've done now," a voice said from behind the boy.

It was a dark haired girl, dressed in the same uniform as I was. She pushed herself in front of me, "I'm so sorry for my brother, he can be dense sometimes."

"Hey!" The boy said from behind.

"No, it's okay. No harm done." But that was proven a lie when I took a step back and immediately had to put all my weight on my good leg from the other one being in pain.

The girl looked to her brother with a look as if to say 'Look what you've caused' and gently offered me her arm. "Here, we'll help you. Where are you sitting?"

I smiled, grateful. "I'm sitting on the bench over there, by those bags," I pointed. The girl helped my limp over to the bench, sitting down with me while the boy followed and sat on my other side. "I'm Susan," said the girl, shaking my hand.

"Kathleen," I answered, back.

"Very pretty name," said the boy next to me, smiling, "Mines Peter." He shook my hand and I looked down shyly.

"I hate that name," I said, "I have people call me Julie. That's my middle name."

"I really am sorry about earlier. I hadn't meant to bump _you_," he said with a small laugh.

"Funny," said Susan sarcastically.

"What? I had things sorted," he said defensively.

Just then, another boy and girl walked up to the bench. The boy had black hair while the girl had brown hair, though not as dark as her sister's. The girl ran up, giving Peter the same look that Susan had given him earlier and the two new comers sat down on the other side of Susan.

"This is our brother Edmund and sister Lucy," Susan said quickly.

"Hello," said Lucy shaking my hand, a large and friendly smiled on her face. Edmund shook my hand as well with a greeting smile. I was glad that they didn't seem to mind my presence; it didn't look like they really cared.

"Are you all heading to this school for the first time?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah," answered Lucy, "We just moved here."

"I just moved here too," I said.

"From where?" she asked.

"The country."

"We lived in the country once, though it was only for a short time," she passed a conspiratorial glance with her siblings who all sent her a look of both knowing and melancholy. I figured it wasn't my place to ask.

"So how old are you?" asked Edmund.

"Fifteen," I answered.

"Oh, I'm thirteen, Lucy is eleven, Susan is fifteen too, and Peter is two if you haven't noticed," he said with a smile at the last part **(I changed the ages to better fit my story. Their ages are all up two years)**.

"Very funny," Peter glared at his brother.

"How old are you then?" I asked Peter.

"Sixteen, the oldest," he said.

I nodded, the sound of the train started to whistle through the tunnel and I grimaced at the sound. Here we go, I suppose. It was nice talking to them; perhaps I would see more of Susan at least at the school because of our age.

"Ow!" screamed Lucy, suddenly jumping from her seat.

The train was becoming too loud and it was becoming hard to hear, but I think someone asked 'what' and she answered with, "Something pinched me!" pointing to the seat.

Suddenly the others were jumping up, one by one, complaining of the same thing. I stared at them in confusion before I felt something myself. It wasn't a pinch, though, but more like a full blown kick, right in my back. With a scream, I fell forward, Peter catching my arm. I clung to him gratefully and I heard him gasp as the train started to pass by.

I looked up and suddenly saw things in complete disarray. Bricks were flying from the walls, signs and loose things flying through the air or being sucked down the tunnel. No one else but us seemed to notice that any of this was happening. In fear, I clutched onto Peter, who held one arm around my waist while he held Susan's hand with his other.

I watched in both fear and astonishment as the walls pealed from what seemed to be a picture behind them. Only, I don't think it was a picture. Then I could see water, blue water, and a white beach. Along with cave walls. I gasped as a sudden bright light blinded me and the sound of the train quickly faded away.

I looked around in utter amazement as I realized we weren't in the train station anymore, but on the same beach that had formed in front of me. Susan and Lucy suddenly ran out toward the waters, screaming and laughing. They were shouting something, but I was in too much shock to make out what they were saying.

Edmund smiled at Peter before running after them.

Peter looked down to me, a smile on his face, "You all right?"

That had to be the stupidest question in the world. Did he really think I would be all right?

But Peter pulled me toward the beach where the others were splashing each other in the water.  
"Welcome to Narnia," he whispered, his eyes on the view.

I felt dizzy. "Impossible," I whispered. That's when the ground rose up to reach me.

2: Cair Paravel

I walked around silently through the old ruins of what had once been a building. At least, I think that was the best word. It looked more like a fortress to me. Perhaps that was what it was. The others were walking around, marveling as I was, but in a different way. I explored, fascinated, eager to absorb everything around me in this strange new place. The others looked around with concern and with worry etched across their faces.

Back on the beach, Edmund had spotted the ruins. To make the long story short, we had to sit there for a while as they made efforts to calm me down from my panic attack. I think that took quite a while. Then as we started up toward the ruins, everyone filled me in on as much as they could without going into detail. The White Witch, the endless winter, Tumnus, Aslan, Narnia altogether. I started to feel a little dizzy again, but was well enough to keep going.

We all unconsciously made our way to the center of the ruins.

"I wonder who lived here," said Lucy.

"I think we did," answered Susan, picking something off of the ground.

"Hey, that's mine, from my chess set!" said Edmund, taking a small gold piece from her.

The others started with a conversation that I faded out of. I was startled when I heard them start to run. I turned around and watched as the four of them ran to one end of the ruins. Lucy was placing them in certain spots, pointing and saying something to her brothers and sister before she took her own place in a line of four. Slowly, I watched as recognition dawned in each of their faces.

I walked over to the spot where Edmund had dropped the chess piece he had been holding earlier. I picked it up and examined what looked to be like an animal. At least, I think it was, maybe it looked more like a man.

I turned and walked over to a view over the beach on what had once been a large balcony. I watched the waves rise up over the white sand. Perhaps I should have followed the others to try and keep up with the logic of their sudden revelation, but I was too busy taking in everything at once. My hand unconsciously drifted to my stomach as a pang of pain seemed to echo through my body. I had left all of my medicine in my bags, at the train station. Perhaps it was better to just not say anything. There was too much going on at once for me to worry myself or the others about me being sick.

"Hey," someone said from behind me.

I gasped, turning around with my hand to my throat. It was Peter, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Come on, we're leaving," he said.

I took one last look toward the sea and turned to follow him. I took one step, forgetting about my hurt knee, and collapsed, catching myself from falling to the ground on a piece of stone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said. He put one arm around my waist to support my weight and helped me walk to where the others were waiting. At least Peter seemed to care about me being here, I assumed that the others were either too caught up in whatever was going on or they saw me as a burden that had to be dragged along with them.

3: The Stone Table

I sat outside of the great fortress, if that's what it was, leaning against the stone wall and looking out over the great fields. I absently played with the hem of my dress. The blue satin dress that Susan had given to me back at Cair Paravel.

We had just arrived and I just wanted a few moments to myself. On the long journey, I had to be filled in on the complete history on what Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy had to do with Narnia and what had happened in the thirteen hundred years of their absence.

Much had happened along the road here. Lucy had sworn to seeing Aslan. The others didn't believe her, but I could believe anything after what I'd seen. We were traveling with a dwarf named Trumpkin who lead us here. On the way we had also met up with Prince Caspian and other Narnians.

It was hard for me to absorb all of this and I just needed time to myself per say. My hand clenched my stomach. One thing I had not told the others about was that my stomachaches were getting awfully horrible. But I didn't want to upset anyone. There wasn't much to be done about it anyway, what without my medicine and all.

I heard footsteps in the grass of someone approaching. I removed my hand from my stomach and instead placed it on my knee. I felt someone slump down beside me and knew who it was. I could tell him anywhere.

I had gotten to know Peter and his brother and sisters a lot more over the course of the past few days. We had actually become very good friends, which made me quite relieved. Peter, however, though was the kindest of them. Toward me anyway. Every night on the way here, I would sleep with his arm around me. It was obvious that I felt more comfortable around him than anyone else. Not that I didn't like anyone else, Peter just had a sense of comfort which drew me in, which was strange seeming how he fought with everyone else. He was a good friend, but a part of me wished for more than what he had given me.

"Are you still tired?" he asked.

"A little, not so much now," I said, throwing him a smile. His answering smile almost made my heart stop.

"What were you all doing in there?" I asked.

He looked down at the ground, "Just remembering." His face became distant as he thought on something.

"Are you going to sleep with your family tonight?" I asked. Susan, Lucy, and I were given our won room in this labyrinth of chambers while Peter and Edmund were given their own. Edmund didn't like the idea of being separated, I suppose, and decided to stay with his sisters. But Peter had said nothing on where he was sleeping.

"I don't know yet, it's not really important right now," he said, turning his gaze toward the sky.

"What was in there, that Caspian showed you?" I asked, my curiosity heightening.

"Do you remember what we told you about the stone table?" he asked.

I nodded and he gave me a look as to say 'That's what's in there'.

I looked down toward the hem of my dress again, fiddling with the seams.

"I'm sorry you're dragged into all of this," he said to me, his eyes intent.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I know you were forced to come here and are now caught up in our war with no way to defend yourself. I'm sorry that you're forced to stay with us, without knowing how to get back."

"Oh. That. Well, I'm just glad that you don't mind having me along. I mean, I don't know much about Narnia or fighting or war, except for back home, and I'm pretty useless."

"No you're not," he said, "For one, you're a great cook. You cooked for us every night on the way here."

"That's a good trait," I said sarcastically.

"It is, for a girl at least," he said. I would have taken that as an insult but he seemed serious. I think he meant it to be endearing, so I didn't say anything. Instead I smiled at the ground, trying not to laugh.

"Thanks," he said.

It was quiet for a long moment while I listened to the grass rustled by what small wind there was.

"Hey, would you meet with me tonight?" Peter suddenly asked.

I gave him a funny look and he tried not to laugh. "Just to talk," he said, "After everyone goes to sleep so no one interrupts."

I stared at the grass again, trying to hide the blush that rose in my cheeks.

"All right," I whispered.

He smiled at me once, stood up and offered me his hand. I grabbed it and he steadied me on my feet.

"Let's go get something to eat," he said cheerfully.

4: One Night **(Lemon: For those of you who may not know what a lemon is, it is strong sexual content. Read at your own risk!)**

Everyone but the guards patrolling outside of the fortress was asleep. I softly and quietly made my way from my room where Susan, Lucy, and Edmund were sleeping. I made my way through the empty halls toward Peter's room. I looked inside of the door to the chamber and saw no one. My face wrinkled in confusion before I felt a hand on my shoulder from behind. I whirled around, ready to scream, but a hand gently covered my mouth. It was Peter, chuckling softly at my reaction.

I removed his hand from my mouth and gave an exasperated sigh. He smiled, grabbing my hand and motioning for me to follow him. I tried to follow as silently as I could.

We went through a long tunnel, pictures painted on the walls. It showed two and girls and two boys in most of the pictures, in different places and with different people. I could only guess who it could be about.

Peter led me into a very wide stone room. It was lit brightly by a trail of fire running around the perimeter of the room, casting a dim yellow light around the chamber.

All around the walls were carvings of people and places, in the center, a portrayal of Aslan himself. And in the center of the room was the large stone table, a crack down its center. The stone was slightly chipped in places from the years and years of whether.

Peter squeezed my hand and led me around the back of the table. He sat down on the ground and pulled me down too. I thought that he meant for me to sit beside him but instead pulled me into his lap. I blushed violently before relaxing back into him.

He loosely wound his arms around my waist. He stared up at the carving of the great stone lion. I looked up at his face that was void of all emotion.

"What happens now? I mean, are you going to fight?" I asked.

"Yeah. We are. We have no choice," he said solemnly. Fear rose up and chocked my throat, but I stayed silent. I didn't really know what to say. I knew very well that I was out of the loop; I was only here for my own safety. I was of no use to anyone, nor did I really want to be. Honestly, although this new world was different, I found that I liked this world better than my own. No matter how dangerous it was.

I grabbed one of his hands and gave it a gentle squeeze and he pulled me closer to his chest. He kissed the back of my head, something he had never done before, and the hair rose on the back of my neck.

I turned to look at him, not expecting his serious expression. He stared at me intently. "Are you afraid?" he asked.

"Of what?"

"Of being here and not home," he said.

I breathed in a sigh. "I guess I feel more like a prisoner here. There's no reason for me to be here and I feel trapped between just following everyone else or trying to find a way back home."

His eyes dropped as he thought of my answer. "Would you go back home if you found the way?"

"I don't know," I said, "There isn't much of a home for me to go back to. This place is just… I always expect to wake up like it's a dream. I doubt that it's even real half of the time."

He nodded again, pondering my answer for a second time.

Then when he looked back up at me, there was fire in his eyes. He slowly leaned forward, gouging my reaction. But I stayed perfectly still, too shy to meet his eyes. So he closed the distance. His lips pressed to mine. Soft but firm against mine. Our eyes closed.

At first it was slow, light, and sweet. But as I grew braver, I raised one hand to his face. Taking that as encouragement, he pressed his lips harder to mine and deepened the kiss. I broke the kiss, trying to control my breathing. I slowly, making sure it was okay, turned in his lap so that each of my knees was on either side him, straddling him. He watched me lustfully. An expression I thought I would never see on his face.

I leaned forward so that I was the one kissing him. I kneeled, raising myself above him. I felt his tongue swipe against my bottom lip, begging for entrance. With a moan, his tongue pushed its way into my mouth. I wrapped my hands around his neck and his hands fell to my hips, pulling me closer.

He broke away for a moment and looked into my eyes. "Are you sure this is all right?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered immediately, not needing to think of my answer. I needed him and he needed me.

An impish grin lit his face before he kissed me again, hard and fiery. He pulled my hips toward his hard so that I felt him through the thin fabric of my dress. I gasped into his mouth.

He broke away from me, trailing his lips down my throat. He kissed and licked at certain areas, sucking hard on my pulse point. I moaned again and bucked my hips into him. He let out a low groan and pulled me closer.

His mouth made its way, kissing and licking over my collarbone, to the small cleft of my breasts that showed at the top of my bodice. He ran his tongue over the skin there before his hands left my hips and started to untie the lace holding the tight corset together. Maybe it was just how entranced I was or maybe he was just that talented, but he had my corset off in what seemed like no time at all. Tossing the bodice aside, he pulled down the top covering of my dress, the sleeves falling off of my arms, so it pooled around my waist.

I sucked in a breath as he suddenly pulled one nipple between his lips, sucking gently. "Oh," I gasped. One of his large hands ran over the small of my back, helping me grind myself against his waist. His tongue flicked over the hardened peak again and again, sending sensation flooding through my body.

He reached forward again to pull the skirt of my dress all of the way off, but my hand stayed his. He looked at me in confusion. "Not yet," I whispered, or more panted, and I reached for his own clothing.

He leaned back against the stone, watching me and aiding me as I slipped off his beige leather jacket. Then I unbuttoned his shirt, his arms, surprisingly well-muscled, slipped fluidly from the garment. I dropped my hands and our lips met in another heated kiss as I unlaced his breeches. He moaned, kicking them off of his ankles. His kisses became more fervent as he helped me slip the skirt of my dress off.

Then we broke away. We each took a long moment, letting our eyes explore the other. His member stood hard and at attention, my clit swollen and entrance dripping.

Our eyes met and he leaned his face in to kiss and suck at my neck as I felt his fingers slide over me. I groaned deeply as we slipped his fingers over me, drenching his fingers in my juices, before bringing them up, wet and hot, to message my swollen clit. My breath caught and I grinded my hips against his hand, desperately seeking more friction.

When he sensed that I was almost to the peak of my pleasure, his hand retracted. I took this opportunity to grab his member in my heated hand. His whole body froze and he let out a chocked sound. I wasn't entirely sure what to do, and I suppose he sensed that when I wasn't moving. His laid his hand over mine and guided me so that I stroked him, hard and fast. He thrust into our hands, panting hard.

When he felt that I had my own rhythm going, he let go of my hand and leaned back against the stone. I squeezed him hard and he moaned. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I leaned forward to kiss his neck as he had done with me and smiled as his thrusts grew more frenzied.

After a few minutes, his hand flew up to mine, yanking it away. "No more," he gasped, "I'm too close."

His hands then grabbed my hips and lifted me up so that I hovered over him. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded fervently. I knew what to expect, but I didn't care.

Our lips connected once again as he gently lowered me down onto him. Once he was fully sheathed inside of me, I felt a sharp pain. I winced and tried to keep tears at bay as the burning spread between my legs. But after a few moments, the pain started to dissipate. I nodded for him to continue and he took one long stroke into me.

Our tongues met in our kiss as he thrust over and over, steady at first but becoming wilder as the pressure built. Our faces were twisted in pleasure, almost like we were in pain. He bounced me on his lap faster, driving himself deeper as we grew closer and closer to that explosion that we both craved.

He broke our kiss, staring into my eyes, lust showing brightly before he pushed me down onto our pile of clothes. He grabbed my right leg and threw it over his shoulder before entering me again. This time I screamed, it felt so good. I heard myself call out his name before his lips covered mine to keep me quiet.

He pounded into me harder than before, at a complete loss of any control. Everything was hot, wet, and sticky.

"Almost-" I whimpered.

With one last powerful thrust, we both came. He buried his face into my shoulder as he groaned deeply and I bit his shoulder to keep from screaming.

After we both had our breathing under control again, he pulled out of me and untangled our bodies. He pulled me on top of him and I heavily lay on his chest exhausted.

"We should get back to my room before we fall asleep," Peter said tiredly.

I nodded absentmindedly. Peter sat up and carefully helped me dress, keeping my corset off this time, as he pulled on his breeches. He grabbed the rest of our clothes and put one arm around my waist as he led me back to his chamber.

He shut the door behind us and laid me down onto his makeshift bed. Large, comfortable, and fit enough for the high king.

He started to kiss me again.

"Wait, I thought we got dressed," I said.

"Just so we could get back here. I intend to have you all to myself before tomorrow." A hint of melancholy touched his expression and I figured it was better to ask later about what would be going on tomorrow.

I reached my head up to kiss him as he started to hike up my dress. It was going to be a long night.

5: The Attack Plan

I opened my eyes which were sore from exhaustion. I was only covered by Peter's large comforter, completely naked otherwise. I stretched and yawned deeply. I heard a chuckle and opened my eyes again.

Peter sat at one end of the bedroll, adjusting his sword belt around his waist, completely clothed. "Good morning," he whispered, leaning down to kiss me briefly.

"Good morning," I answered my voice cracking.

"I have to go meet with the others for a little bit," Peter told me.

"Should I come?" I asked, confused.

"No. One of Miraz's spies has found us. I am just going to meet so that we can make up a strategy plan. You can still sleep. You should, you'll probably be sore today," he told me.

I arched my back to assess any damage done and found that I was indeed sore in many places, one in particular.

"Just rest here today," Peter said, "I'll come back later to tell you what we decide on."

"Okay," I said, ready to fall back asleep.

I heard Peter take a few steps toward the door before I heard it creek open then closed. I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes. At least now I felt like I had some use. I was here for someone.

END

-----

(If I decide to rewrite this into a whole story, here is a little preview of what the future is to hold since I didn't write down my whole dream. It's too long.)

I took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant!"

Susan stared at me in complete shock, her mouth hanging open. "No," she said, "You can't be. This is the worst possible place for a _girl _to have a baby, we're in the middle of a war. How do you know?... who is the father?!"

"Who do you possibly think it is?" I asked.

She blinked and her face twisted in disbelief.

"It's true," I whispered.

She shook her head, looking away for a moment to assemble her thoughts, "This is not good. You know what may happen now, don't you?"

"I know," I answered, "But I have no other choice..."

-----

Well, I hope that little snippet is enough to keep you on the edge of your seat, because guess what! I decided to bring back an old friend for some of my readers who followed my stories in the past. Do you all remember the review game? Yes, it is back! I decided to give it another shot! I know what you're thinking, you hate me but I'm not changing my mind on this. In order to keep me considering the possibility of continuing this story (Since I have never writen Narnia before), I am going to need at least 15 reviews for this story. And that doesn't count double reviews from anyone. Hope you are all typing! Muahahahahahaha!


End file.
